runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Dovox
Dovox is an exiled alien prince of the mighty Broan Empire. He underwent a ceremony all royalty must endure, and was gifted with incredible regenerative powers. He preys the galaxy, conquering all he can to show his family he is the rightful owner of the throne. Appearance and personality. Dovox is built like a brick outhouse, standing seven feet tall, with very wide shoulders and arms a foot thick. He appears hunched due to his long and thick neck, and has deep maroon reptilian skin. He overall looks like a humanoid reptile, complete with his yellow eyes, and forked tongue. His mouth is large and pronounced, with two large tusks jutting up from his bottom jaw. His claws are thick and blunt, but can still stab easily enough. Finally, his feet have two large twos forming a v-shaped foot. He sports Broan technology, with golden plated armor covering his chest, shoulders, and upper thighs. For weapons, he wields a golden stave with a blue crystal embedded in it, with a custom-fitted blade on it, an alien laser pistol, and some alien grenades. Dovox is a brute, and a bully. He will do whatever to get what he wants. He prefers shock-and-awe techniques to cow the planet he is conquering. Arrogant describes him well, and he thinks he can and should run the galaxy-spanning Broan empire instead of his feeble father, and has killed his own siblings to claim the throne. He is overconfident, will take his guard down once he thinks he's won. History. The Broan Empire rules over a distant galaxy, having conquered them all over the couse of milleniae. Their resources are vast, giving the Broan homeworld anything they could possibly imagine, from Hugu fruits, to the rare drug Luklio. Most of these resources are converted to keep the Broan king, Maxiro IV, alive and ruling. Much more has been used to occupy the royalty's descendants, keeping them happy and satisfied, without want. This method has worked well for centuries, allowing a reign of peace and tranquility across the Empire. However, one day this plan failed. A young upstart Named Dovox, a Prince of the Empire, shook off his chains of apathy and decided he was to rule next. All royalty went through a rite of passage, the Awakening, where they are exposed to a strange crystal. All who were exposed manifested a super-power, thus insinuuating that royalty were "Gods among mortals." Dovox was granted high damage resilience, and regeration. Following his decision, he killed three of his siblings, and then attempted to kill Maxiro via use of a clever ploy of getting Maxiro alone. Dovox was caught, and held trial. Killing royalty was the worst crime one could commit, and to avoid losing another royal person, they gave Dovox the harshest punishment besides execution; exile. They grudgingly gave him a translator, Pathfinder, and cast him out. Nursing his wounds, and with a chip on his shoulder, he set out to build an army to take back the throne. He would have to conquer planets first. The first he conquered, Jodan, was a mining planet. Wrenching a weapon from the leader's dead hands, Dovox realized it's paralytic powers due to a crystal in it. He had a custom blade fitted, and dubbed it the "Harbinger Stave." He carried it with him ever since. He also discovered a crystal, with strange markings on it. He ordered Pathfinder to read it, and what came out is a mystery. With selling the ore, he hired a small army of space mercenaries. He now plans to conquer Earth. Powers. *Regeration: Dovox has an amazing healing factor, healing from grievous wounds in seconds. Even if he is reduced to mere cells, he can regrow. Fire and acid do not help. *Endurance and durability: Dovox can take huge amounts of punishment, and come back for more. He can run or exercise near-indefinitely, and hold his breath for hours on end. *strength: due to Broan physiology, and plenty of work-out sessions, he can lift 4 tons, and can apply 15k psi with his jaws. His weakness is his arrogancy, and overconfidence. He will underestimate heroes, and will willingly get hit, to prove his superiority. He is unsophisticated, uses foul language, and mainly an unlikeable guy. The trick isn't killing him; it's imprisoning him. Putting him under twelve tons of concrete will do just fine. Army. Dovox currently has an army of 40,000 warriors, and 11 ships in his fleet. *Mel Gugorta: Meaning "The Ravager" in Broan, it is his Fleet's Flagship. It can certainly live up to the title, as it is large, impressive, and wields the highest firepower of all his ships, though his warships are a close second. It is a tough bird, the toughest of the fleet, able to survive large amounts of damage. Considering firepower, it could raze a metropolis to the ground in an hour or two, without special bombs. *Warships: Dovox has 4 of them, and each could survive terribly decent amounts of damage before going down. They are essentially the destroyers of the fleet; quick, smaller, but pack quite a devastating punch. Together, a metropolis would stand 20 minutes, tops before bieng turned into a field of molten slag and stone. *Troop carriers: Designed to carry troops a long ways, it has high defenses to protect the men inside. Not many weapons, but powerful shields. It can carry 10,000 men comfortably. Dovox has 4. *Medical Frigates: Dovox has 2, and has powerful shields and defensive weapons like the Troop carriers. These have many medical supplies to patch up the troops. All of the ships have these features: #Cloaking device: This allows them to turn invisible to thermal devices, radar, sonar, sight. Nearly everything except superpowers. The cloak turns off once they attack, except fro the stealth craft mentioned below. #Light engines: This allows the ship to travel at about 99.98% the speed of light, allowing them fast travel across the galaxy rather quickly. It also lets them travel at slower speeds. #Phase generators: Machines that run on rare fuel, these allow ships to become ghost-like, making attacks against them phase right through. They are rarely used, only in emergencies. These features are unique to the ships mentioned: #Interceptor guns: (The Ravager, Warships.) These guns can intercept incoming missiles with precise targeting systems, disingrating them out of the air before they reach their target. #Mega-shields: (Troop carriers, The Ravager.) These shields are ultra-tough, and can survive sustained energy and nuclear blasts before dropping. The shield reconfigures after about ten seconds. #Super-shields:(Med Frigates, Warships) These still have powerful shields, but they do not reconfigure after ten seconds. They can sustain less damage than the Mega-shields. #Teleportation pads: (troops carriers Med Frigates, The Ravager) These can teleport troops and others to the surface of planets and othe places. These are the weapons utilized: *Antimatter sliver gun: These shoot a piece of antimatter down in a vacuum, and when they collide with matter, they detonate with surprising force. These slivers vary in size, but the largest (1 pound) can produce a blast that rivals the detonation of a 1,400 megaton blast, equivalent to about 28 nulcear warheads going off at once. It has a large range, capable of firing between planets at high speeds (20% speed of light.) Only The Ravager has this weapon. *Atom-splitter ray: These break the bonds between atoms, essentially making anything they hit disperse into nothing. These things can disintigrate anything from hydrogen to titanium to tungsten. It's all the same. These have a range of miles. Warships, and The Ravager are equipped with these. *Arc cannon: These create an arc of plasma-like energy capable of jumping from one target to the next. In a field of troops, it is most terrifying. Meant only for troop destruction. Warships have these. *Antimatter minigun: These fire a stream of antimatter bullets, which are abnormally tiny, to prevent too much destruction. Still, they create large explosions, equivalent to about one grenade going off per bullet. They fire at a rate of about 300 RPM (rounds per minute) Warships, and The ravager have these. *Void Blaster: This gun creates a small singularity that sucks in anything, from dirt to soldiers, ferrying them off to only the gods knows where. This can be fired from orbit. Warships and The Ravager have these. Dovox's troops are expert mercenaries, assassins, and defect Broan warriors for his cause. *Broan Warriors: Dovox has 30,000 of them. These warriors stand 7', like Dovox, and are covered nearly from head to toe in gold and black armor, and has a sleek helmet. The Broans are Dovox's best troops. They each can lift 2 tons, has the super-strong bite (10k psi) Their armor is bulletproof to tank shells, though if they take repeated hits they will die. Normal bullets hardly faze them. They carry some weapons: half carry Vibro-swords and energy shields. The energy shields provide even more protection, and their vibro-swords can slice through a tank. The other half carry energy weapons, capable of mercifully turning properly hit foes to ash. These energy weapons could melt through tanks and other vehicles too. They can run at 30mph, and most likely will be hopped up on performance enhancing drugs, making them stronger, faster, and having a faster reaction time. *Mercenaries: Dovox has 10,000 of them. His mercenaries come from areas far and wide, and are a mixed bag of protection-for-hire, assassins, and bounty hunters. These guys all have strange alien skills and random weapons and armor. Only a few select ones are considered more dangerous than the Broans. These are the commanders of Dovox's army: # Pschshii (sik-she): A broan warrior, notably a female. She is tall, but thinner and more wiry than the normal broan. She is blindingly fast and extremely agile. She can run about 80mph, and fights using razor-sharp power claws, which can shred titanium. She is even more brutal than Dovox, and also his mistress, and favorite commander. She is also a worlds-renowned assassin, and is skilled in broan sniper rifles, which can fire from amazing distances. She is far too hot-headed, and will rush into conflict at the slightest provocation. Pschshii has become a hero, and no longer fights for him. #Hurckgol (Herk-Goal): A broan strategist, his troops are organized, and highly co-ordinated. They operate near-flawlessly, and can decimate forces far greater then their own. Hurck himself is less than physically fit, and his age is catching up with him. #Lurhdma: The main mechanic/pilot and for Dovox, he maintains all the tech for the armies. His contingent have the best of the best weapons and tech, and all know how to field-strip their weapons, and keep them functioning at 100% capacity. He has almost never been in combat without a tank, and is a coward if he doesn't have some sort of large war vehicle to pilot. #Nelguthramathgrahudna: A strange mercenary, and one of the best. It is an amorphous milky-white slime, than glistens with the faintest of rainbow shimmers, like the colors of oil on blacktop. It is brutally efficient in killing, silent as a ghost, and hardly noticable. It communicates via telepathy, and can teleport itself and others near-flawlessly. It's name is a mouthful, so it is called, "Nell". Dovox also has artillery and vehicles in his arsenal. *Stealth Craft: Capable of hiding under radar, sonar, and sight, The stealth craft are rarely seen. Most are for reconaissance, but some are outfitted with weapons for ambushes. *Tanks: Broan tanks are "Y" shaped, and are hovercraft. They have plasma cannons that are capable of blasting a hole in a 8 foot thick steel reinforced concrete wall. They have energy shields, self-destruct mechanisms, and a wide selection of ammunition. *Space fighters/surface bombers: Shaped like a bronze blade shrieking through the air, these fighter craft are outfitted with Gurja (Gur-ha) bombs, which can blow up an office building. They have reiforced wings, allowing them to "cut" things with their wings. *Small troop transporters: Only outfitted with shields, these are ships designed to pick up troops, alive or otherwise, and transport them up to the medical frigates, or elsewhere on the battlefield. Chapters. Dovox appeared in chapter 3, when he launched an invasion to enslave humanity.